tensortownfandomcom-20200215-history
Friend
You can invite people to be your friends. Anyone that has accepted a friend request from you will be listed in your profile. Information about friends can be accessed in the Me tab. Finding and Inviting Players to be your Friend If you already know someone that has a Tensor Town account or you think someone you know has one, you can try searching for their profile in the friends section of the Me tab by using their permaname, email address, Tensor Town name, or real name. Then click on "Add as Friend" and a popup will let you customize the message they receive from you. If you don't know anyone that plays Tensor Town, you can search for people with the same interests as you and invite them to be your friend by clicking on "Add as Friend." Also, you can meet other players in rooms, through discussions in Groups, and by playing games with others. When you find a new friend this way, either look up their profile or click on their avatar and select "Invite to be your friend." Adding a friend by the avatar clicking route does not allow you to customize your message and you simply get a notice that "Your friend request was successfully mailed." The default mail text is "Let's be buddies!" When your friend request is accepted, that person will be listed on your profile as a friend and you will be listed on their profile as a friend. Being friends also makes it easier for you to invite each other to play multiplayer games together and find & join them in a room when they are online. The status of a Tensor Town friend request is now saved. On someone's profile page, you can see which of the four states your relationship is in * Not friends (no requests sent) * Pending request to you * Pending request by you * Friends (request accepted) You can retract or confirm friend requests using profile pages. You cannot send a friend request if one is already pending Step by Step Instructions on Adding Friends # Choose ''Me → Friends'' to start connecting up with your friends. # Type in a friend's real name, email address or Tensor Town (display) name and click Search to find their Profile. Hint: If you play other games such as Puzzle Pirates or Bang! Howdy, you may find that friends from those games have used the same name in Tensor Town. # Click on their name to view their profile page. # Click Send Mail to send them a mail in Tensor Town or click Invite to be Your Friend to add them to your Friends list. # It's easy to meet new people in Tensor Town too, especially with Groups. Choose ''Groups'' to see the wide range of friendly Tensor Town communities. Groups which currently contain other players may be found and entered by scrolling through "Featured Groups" under the Groups tab. Batch Friend Requests After hanging out in a room or playing a game, you may be asked if you want to befriend the people you were with. Invite Friends to Join Tensor Town Category:Terminology